The instant invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to a treadmill having two side-by-side treads which reciprocate up and down during use thereby providing the benefits of both walking and stair climbing.
Treadmill-type walking apparatus and stair climbing apparatus have heretofore been known in the art. In this connection, the U.S. Patents to Speer, Ser. No. 4,204,673; Lee et al No. 4,938,473; and Trulaske No. 5,114,388 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The patent to Speer St. discloses a treadmill having dual treads which are independently operated to provide a separate control of speed and/or resistance for each leg. The tread platforms are stationary and do not move relative to each other. The patent to Lee et al concerns a treadmill having a trampoline-like surface. The Lee treadmill includes a continuous tread which is supported at the peripheral edges by a plurality of springs. The spring-supported tread is resilient enough to absorb shock and rigid enough to provide a stable exercising surface. There are no rigid supporting surfaces beneath the tread. The Patent to Trulaske discloses a stair exerciser including pivotable stair platforms. The stair platforms reciprocate up and down as the user alternately steps up with each foot.
The instant invention provides a treadmill apparatus having dual treads which pivot up and down. Briefly, the treadmill comprises a frame, and two side-by-side treadmills each having a continuous tread and first and second ends. The first ends of the two treadmills are pivotably supported on a base of the frame by a roller shaft which extends through the treadmill rollers. The second ends of the treadmills are independently supported by spring-return hydraulic cylinders which are connected between the treadmills and spaced support members of the frame. The continuous treads are driven by a motor which is coupled to the roller shaft. The two treadmills alternately pivot up and down about the axis of the roller shaft as a user treads thereon. In this manner, the instant treadmill apparatus is operative for providing the aerobic benefits of both walking and stair climbing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an exercise device which offers the benefits of both walking and stair climbing.
It is another object to provide a treadmill having dual treads.
It is still another object to provide a treadmill 18 having dual reciprocating treads.
It is yet another object to provide a treadmill having two side-by-side treads which are pivotably mounted to a frame at one end thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.